Harry days truth or dare
by judeandconnorforever
Summary: Harry and the boys. Read to find more
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked in to the Gryffindor common room to see that almost everyone had gone to bed accept for a group of boys sitting in a circle on the ground.  
"Harry, Mate. Come join us we found this book of truth or dare and we need to have an even number of players." Ron said from the group that also consisted of George, Fred, Neville and...Draco?  
Harry walked over to the group and sat down in the circle.  
"What is The Dragon doing here?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Well, we thought you would want to play and we needed to have an even number of players and I also couldn't miss the chance to either embarrass him or find some info on him that I can use sometime." Ron answered.  
"Why didn't you invite Ginny or Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.  
"I don't think any of us want to have to do or say something embarrassing in front of the girls." Neville answered that question.  
Harry just nodded his head and settled down. Draco picked up the book and opened.  
"It says under the rules that the person that found the book should be the first person to go and then he or she gets to choose the next person and so forth. It also says that if the person refuses to do the dare they must do a major dare that is written at the end of each regular dare. If they choose not to answer the truth question then they must do a dare and they cannot refuse to do it. Well that sounds simple enough and since Ron was the one to find the book he gets to go first. truth or dare?"  
"Before we do anything I suggest that we take a magical oath to do what ever the book says no matter how crazy." Ron suggested.  
Everyone nodded and pulled out their wands. Once the oath was made Draco asked Ron again if he wanted truth or dare.  
"Dare." Ron said a little unsure.  
"Ok I'll just go down the list. The first one says, take all of your clothes of and kneel until the round is over. If you fail to do this dare then you must masturbate in front of everyone until you cum."  
"What the hell? This is crazy! I won't do either of those." Ron said outraged.  
"We all made an oath that we would do whatever the book said." George chimed in.  
"And you were the one who came up with that idea." Fred also chimed in.  
"Shit." Ron said and stood to start removing his clothes. once completely naked he kneeled.  
"Ok now I want Harry to go next. Truth or Dare?'  
"Truth." He said with almost no hesitation.  
"At what age did you lose your virginity?" Draco read from the book.  
"Never." Harry could feel the blush start to rise on his face.  
"Never? You're the Golden-Boy. The Boy-Who-Lived. how could you not have had sex before." Draco said outraged.  
"Cause I don't like girls and I haven't ever had the courage to approach anyone and no guy has approached me before."  
"Oh." Draco whispered.  
"Ok so on that note I choose George to go." Everyone turned to the twins.  
"No duh. I choose Dare." One of the twins said.  
"Choose one person and snog him or her for 5 minutes. If you choose someone who has not gone then it will count as their turn too. You may choose someone that has all ready gone if you so choose. If you refuse to the dare then you must strip naked for the duration for the game."  
George turned to Fred and pulled his head towards his. Harry kept track of the time while the rest watched as George attacked Fred's mouth.  
Five minutes later, "Time." Harry said and George pulled away from Fred. Both were flushed and out of breath.  
"That was so hot." Neville said breathlessly while wiggling around to ease some of the pressure that had grown in his pants.  
"I know they're my brothers but I have to agree with you there." Ron said also trying to get comfortable.  
"Yes, yes. we all thought it was hot and now we are all turned on. George who do you choose?"  
"Hmmm. I choose you Draco."  
"All right I choose dare." He looked to the book and read out loud.  
"You must choose someone to give you oral sex until you cum. You may choose someone who hasn't gone and it can count as their turn of you may choose someone who has already gone. If you choose not to do this dare then you must give oral sex to someone. Oh, god. This book is crazy but I have to do it so I choose... Harry."  
Harry blushed but he crawled over to Draco and kneeled in between his spread legs and started to pull down the zipper of Draco's trousers. Draco's cock sprang free from the hole already hard.  
"You know I've never done this before right?" Harry looked to Draco.  
"Yup. Now get to sucking. No biting."  
Harry leaned down and first licked the head before putting it in his mouth and just sucking the head for a moment. Harry looked up to Draco's face as he was licking and suck his head. Draco had his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. When Harry sucked harder he got Draco to moan. Harry slid his mouth down as far on Draco's cock.  
While Harry was sucking Neville couldn't help but stare as was everyone else. Ron had his hands one his huge cock and was jerking himself off hard and fast. Fred was rubbing George through his trousers and George was doing the same. Neville had already come just watching as Harry suck the head of Draco's cock but he was hard again. Neville was too sensitive though to do anything so he just sat watching.  
Harry could feel Draco grab his hair and start to fuck his mouth as hard and far as he could go and Harry was in heaven. Reaching down to his own zipper he pulled out his cock that was average sized and stroked his cock hard. He could feel his orgasm and he pounded his cock harder and splattered all over the floor. Draco could see Harry shudder and knew that he had cum which sent him over the edge. He gripped Harry's head harder and face raped Harry's mouth and cam with a shout down Harry's throat.  
Harry pulled away and swallowed the last of Draco's cum. Harry looked around to see Ron covered in cum and still running his dick hard. He looked like he was about to cum again and not one minute later he cam with a shout. Neville was flushed and panting with an obvious wet stain on his pants. George had Fred on his lap and they were holding each other after. They both had flushed faces and were panting. Draco put his cock back into his pants as did Harry. Then they both pulled out their wands. Harry cast a cleaning spell on all of them while Draco cast a silencing charm around the group.  
"I guess the last one to go for this round is Neville." Draco said as he leaned against the wall.  
"I choose truth." Neville whispered.  
"When was the last time you masturbated?" Draco read from the book.  
"Last night when everyone else in the room was asleep." Neville flushed bright red and looked away from everyone else.  
"Well that's it for the first round." Harry said.  
Round Two  
"So the book says that to decide who goes first this time you must take the person to the right of one holding the book. So I guess that means you Harry." Draco stated.  
"Umm. Dare?" Harry was a little nervous as to what he was going to have to do.  
"Choose one person to suck your cock and another person for you to suck until you all cum. If one of you cums before all of you has cum a least once then the person sucking you must continue to suck. If you are the person not getting sucked you must jerk yourself until you too cum. This counts as the turn for the two people that the person chooses. If you refuse to do this task you must suck off two people and not cum." Once Draco was done reading he looked up to Harry.  
"OK. I choose Fred and George. I don't care who sucks me and who I suck." Fred and George walked over to Harry and one of the twins, who knew, kneeled down in front of Harry's cock which was hard and the other twin pulled his pants off and slid his cock into Harry's mouth. The twin kneeling in front of Harry slid his mouth all the way down Harry's average sized dick and sucked hard. Meanwhile Harry was sucking the twin's cock that was in his mouth hard and fast. George, the one fucking Harry's mouth, could feel his orgasm rising and grabbed the back of Harry's head and fucked his mouth hard and fast. Pretty much skull fucking and Harry loved it. He loved it when Draco had fucked his mouth however he wanted and realized that he didn't have a gag reflex now he was getting fucked hard in the mouth by one of the twins above average cock and it felt so good. That combined with the skills of the other twin on his cock he went over the edge and cam hard. Fred pulled back and swallowed but since neither of the twins had cum yet Fred went back to sucking Harry who had started to deflate but with the heat and wet sucking back on his cock Harry got hard again. George and Fred cam a few minutes later, George thrust his cock as far into Harry's mouth as he could and came down Harry's throat, Fred came on the floor before pulling away from Harry's purple cock and cast a cleaning spell around all of them.  
"Ok… Harry, who do you choose to go next?" Draco kind of stuttered.  
"Um-i-ch-choose…..Neville." Harry panted while laying flat on his back looking totally debauched.  
"Ok…..I choose….dare."  
"If you are male have someone create a type of food for you to stick you cock into and when every other player has gone once you may choose someone to eat the food off of you dick. If you do not choose to do this task then you must have the other opponents create a dare for you to do. Oh, you should have us create a dare for you. I'm sure we can come up with something good."  
"I think I'll do the dare given to me. Um, Harry could you create something for me?" Neville asked nervously.  
"Sure! Can I be the one to eat it after?" Harry looked excited.  
"Uh, OK."  
Harry grabbed his wand and conjured up a cherry pie that was warm but not too hot for Neville's dick. Harry slid the pie slowly onto Neville's ragging hard cock and Neville moaned hard and came into the pie. Harry just smiled and set back in his seat.  
"OK so you have to have that one until all of us have gone before Harry can eat it off you." Ron said.  
"Who do you choose to go next?" Draco asked impatiently.  
"Who hasn't gone this round yet?" Neville asked.  
"Me and Ron." Draco said.  
"OK. Draco you go."  
"I choose truth. I don't feel like doing anything right now. It asks when the first time you masturbated was and if you masturbated before you were able to cum when was the first time you actually shot cum? Well I started masturbating when I was 8 and I don't remember when the first time I shot cum was but I remember it being a lot and it felt amazing. Ron It's your turn."  
"Dare." Ron said with no hesitation.  
"Take a small sized butt plug and sit on it until it is your turn again. If you refuse to do this then you must rim someone's ass until it is you turn again."  
"I think I'll do the first one." Since Ron was already naked he conjured a butt plug that was about 3 inches at its widest and about 4 or 5 inches long. He cast a stretching and lubing spell and slowly lowered himself onto the plug until his ass was on the ground. He let out a little squeak as the plug hit his prostate and he started to wiggle on the plug. His dick started to inflate and a few minutes later Ron was cumming all over himself and the floor. Because the plug was seated right on his prostate, even when not moving, his cock didn't deflate even though Ron was not moving on the plug anymore.  
"Who-who's n-next?" Ron panted.  
END OF ROUND 1 & 2 of 10 rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

ROUND 3  
"To start off this round the book says that whoever is reading the book must go first. So I guess I'll go first. I choose dare. The book says that I must choose someone to rim and or finger for 5 minutes. If you choose someone who has not gone for this round then this will count as there turn too. If I refuse to do this dare then I must complete the last two tasks. I definitely choose the first one and I choose…. Harry.  
'Why is it always me?' Harry wondered but out loud he said, "OK."  
Harry got onto his hands and knees and waited for Draco. Harry didn't know but everyone kept choosing him because he had never done any of this stuff before and everyone wanted to have the chance to introduce him to everything erotic that comes his way. Silently everyone decided to do dare just to have the chance to do something to Harry.  
Draco knelt behind Harry and lifted his hands to Harry's smooth and pale ass to pull his cheeks apart. Licking his lips Draco lent forward and swiped his tongue across Harry's twitching hole. The moan Harry released was full of lust and pleasure that everyone heard and felt it all the way down to their cocks.  
Draco brought his tongue to Harry's hole again and started to suck and stab his hole with his tongue. After about two minutes of that Draco pulled back, much to Harry's dismay, and slicked up his pointer finger. Once his finger was wet enough Draco slowly rubbed his finger against the hole in front of him.  
"Put it in. Please put it in. I need something. Pleeeeeease," Harry begged.  
"Mmmm, I think I like it when you beg."  
"You've got two minutes." One of the twins said.  
Draco slowly slid his finger in and out of Harry's hole much to Harry's pleasure. Harry had never felt such pleasure. What Harry didn't know was that Draco was searching for the one spot inside him that he knew Harry had never felt pleasure from before.  
"Times up," someone said.  
"Noooooooo," Harry moaned as he felt Draco pull his finger from him.  
"Sorry, maybe next time." Draco said before sitting back in his seat and pulling the book onto his lap. Harry plopped back down in his seat clearly flustered and unhappy with not getting to feel more.  
"All right I choose... Neville to go," Draco said.  
"Umm I choose truth cause I still have the pie on."  
"Oh, yeah! Do I get to eat it now?" Harry asked excited once again.  
"Sure." Someone said.  
Smiling Harry crawled over to Neville and started to take small bits of the pie off of Neville's cock. Harry could taste the cum that Neville released and moaned. Who knew Harry was such a cum whore?  
"Who in the room would you kill, fuck and marry?" Draco read from the book.  
"Um I would fuck marry Harry, f-fuck the twins and k-kill Draco. R-Ron I-I don't really know. I-I guess I would choose fuck c-cause I don't, ah, want to kill you but, ah, I wouldn't want to marry you." Neville tried to get out as best he could but Harry had eaten all of the pie and was now licking him clean. Neville was pretty sure that he was clean but Harry just kept licking him.  
"Ah. Harry… I'm about to cum!" Neville moaned. Harry quickly put his mouth around Neville's cock just as he was going to cum and cleaned sucked down everything Neville had. Every last drop. When Harry had licked everything from Neville's cock he sat up and smiled at Neville. Something came over Harry and he leaned forward and started to kiss him. Neville was so shocked that for a second he could do nothing but sit there until Harry licked his lips and he started to kiss Harry back. Harry was about to throw his arms around Neville's shoulders but coughing brought them back and they pulled away. Harry smiled at Neville then turned and crawled back to his seat, giving Neville a perfect view of Harry's ass.  
"Nev. It's your turn to choose someone." Harry said once he was sitting in his seat again.  
"Ah, uh. Um…Fred." Neville said before he collapsed onto his back.  
"I choose dare my good man." One of the twins said. Everyone but the twins just assumed it was Fred.  
"If not already naked, strip naked and go around to everyone and have them finger you for two minutes. They may use as many fingers as they want as long as it does not injure you." Draco read out loud.  
Fred stood and removed all of his clothes and cast a lubing and stretching charm on himself before walking to Ron who still had the plug in his ass but was not moving because he didn't want to cum again yet. Turning around Fred got in his hands and knees and waited for something to happen.  
"Who's keeping track of the time?" Ron asked.  
"I will," offered George.  
Ron nodded and slowly slid one finger into Fred and slowly fucked his ass for a full minute before adding another finger and fucking his ass a little harder.  
"Times up."  
Fred stood and walked over to Draco who just leaned back and said, "I am not going to do that."  
"Fine." Fred knelt in front of him and started to finger himself with three fingers hard and fast until George call time. Instead of standing up again Fred crawled over to Neville who had recovered and was sitting up again.  
When Fred was ready Neville slid two fingers in but realized that Fred was already pretty spread out so he slid another finger in and slowly searched for that spot that would make Fred feel really good. When he thought he had found it he jammed his fingers in and hit that spot hard.  
"Ah yesssss! That feels good. Do it again." Fred moaned.  
Neville rubbed that spot for the rest of the two minutes and Fred could feel his orgasm rising but just as he was getting into it George called times up.  
"Nooo." Fred cried out.  
"Don't worry. You still have two more people to get through." Harry said trying to make Fred feel better.  
Fred smiled and crawled over quickly to George and presented him his ass. Since George knew what Fred liked he quickly slid three fingers into Fred's ass to see how loose he was. George decided that he was loose enough and added a fourth finger before playing with Fred's prostate. Fred slowly felt his orgasm rise again but just like last time was up before he could cum. As quick as Fred could he crawled to Harry.  
"Please just put four fingers in as fast and as hard as you can. I really really want to cum." Fred begged.  
Nodding Harry slid four finger's in but Fred was once again too loose to thinking quickly Harry slid his whole fist into Fred and punched Fred's prostate over and over again for about a minute and a half before Fred came with a loud shout. Harry continued to play with Fred's ass as he rode out his orgasm and the last thirty seconds of his two minutes.  
"Thank you Harry." Fred moaned as he slowly crawled back over to his twins lap and sat down.  
"I choose Ron." Fred said before he fell asleep.  
First thing Ron did when it was his turn was slowly pull out the plug from his ass.  
"Dare, I guess." Ron said a little unsure.  
"Your dare for this round is to either fuck someone who hasn't gone for have them fuck you until you cum. If you refuse this dare then you must let the other players create a dare for you." Draco read with glee.  
"But the only person that hasn't gone is George." Ron said.  
"So? You can choose to let us come up with something else if you want." Draco said with a gleeful smile.  
"Um, George do you mind?" Ron asked his brother.  
"No I don't. It's not like you're the first of my brothers that I've had sex with." George said as he slowly moved a sleeping Fred to the couch behind him before striping and casting a stretching and lubing charm to himself. He walked over to Ron and straddled his little brother's lap.  
"You know, I've fantasized about this sometimes. I love taboo sex and what's more taboo then your younger brother that is underage technically?" George said as he slowly slid down on Ron's larger than average cock.  
"Uh George, you're so tight." Ron moaned as he started to thrust up into his older brother.  
"That's because your dick is huge. I love it." George punctuated that statement with a hard downward thrust. They slowly started to build up their speed. George could feel his brother hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
"God Ron. Yes fuck me. Your cock feels so good inside of me. Harder. More. Yes. Yes. YESSSSSSS!" George was full out fucking Ron with all of his strength.  
"Mmmm. George your ass is so tight. You like my cock? You want more? Why haven't we done this before? I'm going to fuck your ass so good. You're my little bitch aren't you? You want to be my little whore?" Ron loved talking dirty to his older brother.  
"Yes, Yes. Make me your whore. Fuck my boy pussy hard. Stretch me with your big cock. Yes! I'm gonna cum. Harder. YES!" George dropped down onto Ron's cock and came all over their stomachs. George fell forwards into Ron but Ron wasn't down.  
"Bitch I'm not done with you. Get on your hands and knees." Ron slapped his ass and George let out a squeak as he climbed off of Ron's hard cock. He dropped to position and waited for his brother to fuck him again.  
Ron knelt behind George and slammed his cock back into his older brother.  
"Ahhh." George moaned.  
Fred had woken up and was watching his brothers with a happy smile on his face.  
"He likes it when you slap him. He's a real dirty guy sometimes. Make him call you Master. He loves that too." Fred said with glee.  
Ron smiled and slapped George on the ass as he fucked him with all he had.  
"You little bitch, call me Master." Ron punctuated that command with a few slaps to his older brother's ass.  
"Master, that feels so good. I love being dirty. Fuck me. I want to feel you cum inside me." George begged.  
"You'd like that wouldn't you? You want me to cum in your boy pussy?"  
"Yes Master! I want you to cum in my little whore boy pussy!"  
Ron slapped George's ass a few more times before he let out a roar and came deep in his brother's ass. George collapsed on the ground panting. Ron laid down onto his brother panting as well.  
"Uh. I just came and I didn't even touch myself." Neville murmured.  
"I think we should take a break before we do the next round." Harry suggested.


End file.
